


Whumptober 2019 15 - Scars

by frankie_mcstein



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Injury, Whumptober 2019, can't catch a break, mention of idiots arguing, poor Magnum, vague mental wonderings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/pseuds/frankie_mcstein
Summary: Whumptober 2019 prompt 15- ScarsHe was in so much pain. And he knew he was losing too much blood. Maybe, if he survived this, he could tell people he got the scar fighting a unicorn.





	Whumptober 2019 15 - Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This one was one of those ideas that jumps fully formed into your mind and all you have to do is close your eyes and let it do the typing for you.

His back arched as the pain flared up again, squeezing his chest and making it impossible to breathe. He knew it would pass. Actually, it was passing quicker and quicker, and that was worrying.

_ ‘Maybe it’ll be too thin to see?’ _

The bloodied knife was still lying on the floor, next to the outstretched fingers of the man who had driven it into Magnum’s side. The man who had smirked as he’d yanked the blade back out again. The man whose neck Magnum had broken with one swift kick to the chin.

_ ‘Maybe it’ll be long enough that I can make up stories about how I got it?’ _

Magnum knew the blood loss was reaching dangerous levels; he could feel the cold slipping through his veins. He’d felt it before. But, this time, there was no Nuzo to save him.

_ ‘Maybe it’ll be small, and I’ll tell people it’s old.’ _

He had his tied hands clamped against his stomach, trying to slow the flow of blood, trying to hold on. He knew Higgins was looking for him; he’d heard her voice not long ago but hadn’t been able to call out through the duct tape.

_ ‘Maybe it’ll be an odd shape?’ _

He should have listened to her when she told him not to take the case. She had been worried by something she had found in their client’s background check, but he had been convinced by the sob story. They had argued over it. He had insulted her.

_ ‘Maybe it’ll look like that wizard kid’s scar that Rick pretends not to like?’ _

He really hoped the last words he said to Higgins were going to be something nicer than, “If you don’t care about our clients, then maybe you shouldn’t be a partner in this business.” He really hoped she wasn’t going to drag her feet over finding him because of what he’d said. He really hoped he would get the chance to apologize.

‘ _ Maybe I’ll be able to tell people I fought a shark?’ _

He tried to distract himself from the pain, from the rather maudlin thoughts, by imagining his newest scar. He had quite the collection already and tried to picture how this latest addition would look. How it would measure up against the other marks his skin carried.

‘ _ Maybe I’ll get a tattoo over it and hide it?’ _

He almost didn’t hear the door open.

“Magnum!”

The shout echoed, and his eyes closed of their own accord against the noise. Pain flared up in his stomach again and he tried to suck in a breath, to keep breathing through it, just like they had done over and over in that damned camp. He tried again to distract himself with increasingly unlikely imaginings about the scar this wound would leave him with.

_ ‘Maybe people will believe I fought a unicorn?’ _

Something was tugging at his face, and a sudden burning sensation dragged a groan from him as the duct tape was pulled away from his mouth. And then another flash of pain from his stomach, and it hurt so much he couldn’t even scream. His entire body tensed and he thought for sure he would pass out and never wake up.

“Shh. It’s okay now, just relax.”

“Higgins?” A slight easing of the pressure on his stomach preceded her hand resting on his cheek, and he forced his eyes to open. She had blood on her face, and he wondered how much of it was hers, how much was his, and how much belonged to the fools that had dared to try to come between her and what she wanted.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, wanting to tell her now, just in case the impossible had happened and she was too late after all. “What I said…”

She shushed him gently. “What you said was nonsense, and I’ve already forgotten it.”

“Maybe I’ll just tell people I’m an idiot?” He looked up at her as she blinked in confusion. “My new scar,” he explained.

She managed to dredge a smile from somewhere, probably helped by the nice EMTs in their clean uniforms who chose that moment to come spilling into the room.

“Maybe you can keep your shirt on and then no one will see it?”

He rather thought she was sucking all the fun out of being stabbed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Magnum. This month hasn't been easy for him at all lol.


End file.
